ruleroftheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Through the Years
Through the Years A Liberty Stevens and Gustavo Torres Fic Do you remember when I said I'd always be there? Ever since we were ten, baby. When we were out on the playground playing pretend. When Gustavo met Liberty, he was all alone and in a bad shape. He wore these baggy sweaters and shirts just to cover the scars and bruises he got every day. So imagine his delight when a girl his age wanted to become friends with him? A boy who was plagued by misfortune and a girl who smiled brighter then the sun. So of course he took advantage of it. It also helped when said girl was the same as you - a werewolf. Gustavo remembers those days outside and all the laughs. He also remembered the pain and sorrow they both experienced. Like the day he found her stumbling through the snow bleeding half to death. He was scared. So very scared. He remembers a time when he was broken and bleeding. He remembers when his magic would speed up the healing process so no one would realize. He didn't want her to go through the same thing. So, in the middle of that night, he whispered an oath as God as his witness. "I'll protect you Liberty. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Now I realize you are the only one; It's never too late to show it. He was sixteen when he realized that Liberty was the only one for him. It was also the year he began to communicate with the wolfish side of him. The side that kept telling him to protect her. To make her happy. To make her his. He didn't like that side very much. Gustavo remembers the boys she dated and how he longed to scare them off. How he longed to just blurt out, "I love you!" in the halls whenever she would kiss some boy. So, he went out running. It calmed him. He didn't have to think or feel. He ran from his problems. How could he tell her he loved her when she was always with some guy? That is the time period that he would later call the Year of Silence. He pretended to be supportive of her dates. He pretended to be happy for her. When all he wanted was to be that boy she was with. I pray for all your love; Girl, our love is so unreal; I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me; (I must be dreaming); This is something like a movie; And I don't know how it ends, girl; But I fell in love with my best friend Gustavo hated this but he pretended that he didn't feel a thing. It's what she would want anyways. She was so happy with someone else. How could he ruin that for her? He couldn't. He loved her too much to do that. But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying; You'd fall in love with your best friend It was Valentine's Day in his seventh year. Gustavo was standing outside of the Ravenclaw common room with a bouquet of roses. He was going to knock when the door swung open, revealing Liberty. This is something like a movie; And I don't know how it ends, girl; But I fell in love with my best friend They stared at each other for a minute before he said four simple words that would change his life forever. "I-I love you, Liberty!" She smiled before saying, "Took you long enough." I remember when I said I'd always be there; Ever since we were ten baby. ---- Inspired by: